City of Illusions
by Thebookkeeper6
Summary: When a mishap with Jem Carstairs and Demon happen that no one knows about a child is born. Violetta Bleddyn Wen Carstairs, looking nothing like Jem she can hide between shadowhunter families until she is of age the only thing in her way is her violet eyes. This is her Journey through certain parts of the Bane Chronicles, most parts of the Mortal Instruments and dark artifices.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction belong to Cassandra Claire accept for the ones I have made up.**

PROLOGUE

England, 1879

A loud knocking came from the institute door as Tessa ran towards it.

"Hold on I am coming hold your horses!" Tessa yelled from the door.

The knocking stopped as soon as Tessa replied back. As she peered out the door there was no one too be found. Upon closing the door shut she heard a cry of a child coming from outside the sanctuary door.

Once again Tessa opened the institute door and peered around, there was no one to be found. As she looked down she saw a basket. Inside this basket was a dirty rag covering a small child with a letter attached to it.

"WILL, CHARLOTTE, HENRY!" Tessa yelled as the baby continued to wail. As she picked up the child out of the basket while taking off her coat to provide warmth for the naked babe, she read who the letter was addressed too.

" **GWILYM OWAINS"**

"What is it Tess?" Will said as he approached the door. "Is that a baby?"

"No it's vicious dog trying to bite my face off, of course it is a baby William!" Tessa snapped at William.

"Calm down Tessa dear, I'm sure someone mistaken the institute for an orphanage. Is there any clue as to who the child belongs to or where it is meant to go?"

"Only a letter to Gwilym Owains? It sounds Gaelic."

Will stared down at the child in Tessa's arms, as his eyes widen noticing something familiar about the child. "Gwilym Owains is me," he states nervously, taking the letter from Tessa's hand.

"Will?" Tessa replies anxiously.

"It's written in demon blood, but why to me?" He says running his fingers over his name.

"Are you not going to open the letter?"

Will stares at the baby once more, while tapping the letter between his hand and the air. He stands there for another minute, before he decides to tear it open and read it.

' **MAE'R BABAN YN EIDDO I CARSTAIRS JAMES'**

Mae'r baban yn eiddo i Carstairs James, is all the letter says.

"Will, does the letter say?" Tessa asks getting more anxious.

Will turns he's face away from the letter and to Tessa. "This baby is property of James Carstairs."

"What does that mean?" She asks rocking the baby to sleep while stroking her ginger hair.

"It means that we need to send a fire message out to Magnus and Brother Zachariah," Walking into the institute to go find Charlotte.

"Will, we can't keep calling Jem every time you have a problem." Charlotte says to William.

"Charlotte, darling, this time it isn't William's problem it's James' problem we must call him," Henry told his wife in a soft voice that made her melt.

"If we must than, but why must we disturb Magnus? What does this child play in his life?" Charlotte turns herself beck to face Will.

"Look into her eyes…." Will trails off.

Charlotte looks at the baby in Tessa's arms who's staring write back at her. Violet eyes? "She's a Warlock?" Lifting her head back to William.

"Magnus needs to hide her from the clave before they find out there is another child like Tess!"

"Jem must know first though." Tessa buts into the conversation.

Will crosses the room back to Tessa's side, wrapping one arm around her waist comforting her.

"Then I will call Brother Zachariah…and Magnus Bane." Charlotte leaves the drawing to go send out a message.

 _You summoned me, Charlotte?_ Jem said.

"Yes James, By the Angel I thought this would be easier…." Charlotte trails off into her head.

 _What is the meaning of calling me here?_

"We had a delivery of sorts today….a baby…your baby, Jem." She looks down to the floor.

 _I do not know what you are speaking of Charlotte, I do not have a child…..perhaps…..no it can't be demons can't have children._ He thinks out loud.

"What are you talking about, James?"

 _Before I became a brother, one night Tessa came to me and we, you know and well….the only problem is that it wasn't Tessa it was a higher demon that shifted into Tessa. It was too late before I could do anything._

"How did you know it was a demon?"

 _Because it shifted as it jumped out the window._ Jem looks to the floor, _this event did not happen at the institute if that is what you're thinking. It happened at an inn when I went to look for yin fen when Will went on assignments._

"Nothing's impossible Jem you know that." Charlotte reaches up to hug him and comfort him.

 _What does she look like?_

"Beautiful, she has your completion. Although she doesn't look a lot like you, I can tell her heart will be as big as yours is." Charlotte smiles at him.

 _What is her name? What will happen to her?_ Jem echoes anxiously.

"She will move between the Branwells, the Herondales and the Lightwoods until her 17th birthday than she will move to America and train there with Magnus being his apprentice." She says as her smile falters but then brightens as she says , " And Will wanted you to name her as she is most likely yours."

 _May I see her?_ Jem hesitated to ask.

"Of course," Jem follows Charlotte to the child's crib that henry had originally made for Charles but decided that he was too big for it.

The little girl looks up at Jem with delight and gives him somewhat of a toothless grin and reaches for him.

Jem strokes her hair, _Violetta Bleddyn Wen Carstairs._

"Why Violetta Bleddyn?" Charlotte asked.

 _Her name matches the colour of her eyes, and to acknowledge her father's parabatai's background. I can tell she'll grow up strong and ferocious like a wolf hence the Bleddyn_. Jem turns his head towards Charlotte, _I want her hidden from the clave as much as she can be until she figures out and harnesses her powers._

"I couldn't have put it better myself and with Magnus as her mentor she will surely be a powerful warlock."

 _She sure will be, what happened to the demon that birthed her?_ Jem thinks turning his head back to Violetta as she yawns.

"Magnus Bane found the Demon's body rotting somewhere it looked like it died giving birth to Violetta." Charlotte said looking Violetta

 _She's not even a Shadowhunters and she's killing powerful demons. Jem thought out loud trying to smile._

 **P.S. sorry if I miss spelt anything**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction belong to Cassandra Claire accept for the ones I have made up.**

CHAPTER 1

England, 1896

As she flipped off of the highest beam on the institute a sharp knock came from the door and Will entered the room.

"Violet?" Will asked as she landed in a crouching position.

"Right here, Uncle William," she said walking into his line of sight.

"Did you hear?" He says grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the training room.

"Hear what? The only thing I have heard is an examiner from the enclave is coming!" She says as she tries to pull away her hand out of her uncle's grip.

"Come on, walk faster!"

"Uncle Will! What is going on?" Violet asks stopping abruptly, ripping her hand from her uncle's death grip.

As Violet rubs her wrist, as Will goes to grab her wrist again but she steps back. "What. Is. Going. On?"

Will looks down, "It's time," he says as he glances up to see the fear in her eyes.

"But…..I'm not seventeen yet!"

"You're sixteen and close enough…..the enclave picking up on the fact that you exists now start packing, you have to go now!"

"Where? Where is Magnus Bane living now?" Violet demands from Will.

"New York, America," Will says refusing to look Violet in the eyes. He had known for almost seventeen years that he would have to give up Violet but it was much more for Will than just giving away a loved one. It was giving away a piece of Jem, one of the last pieces of someone he loved dearly more than a brother, giving Violet away is like giving away Jamie or Lucie and stung like a mundane receiving the angelic rune.

"Bu...But America is so far," she says as her eye begin to turn into glass.

"Little Wolf," Will begins but Violet interrupts him, "Little Wolf, a day will come where you will leave and it's coming soon. It's what your father would have wanted, so on and so forth and it's for the greater good, being a warlock is dangerous with the enclave on your back. I know! You have been telling me this for almost seventeen years, stop!"

Violet pushes past William down the hall into her bedroom, ducking under her bed and pulling out a satchel type bag with a yellow ascot attached to it that has been waiting for use for the past sixteen years. Each year, new clothes replace the old ones that would not fit any longer. Whether she replaced them because she was moving between the Fairchild/Branwell household, Lightwood household and the institute with the Herondales or the day came for her to go with Magnus. She skims her fingers over the satchel luggage bag, it was one of two things that her father had left for her that and a small silver box that smells of something sweet.

As Tessa walks in to Violet's room to check on her, she notices the tears running down Violet's face as she runs her fingers over Jem's Yin Fen box while holding it to her chest. "Hey, Leta," Tessa says with a sad smile.

Violet quickly wipes the tears from her face and put her father's box on the night stand beside her bed, "hey, Tess. I was just finishing up with packing my bag," she said trying to smile.

"Come on, Jamie and Lucie want say goodbye," Tessa says hugging Violet and gently guiding her out of her room with her satchel luggage.

"Wen!" Lucie called as she ran up to Violet, when Lucie was a child Violet, Violetta and Bleddyn were too difficult to Lucie to pronounce so she called Violet by her third name which was a part of her grandmother's name.

"Tuppence!" Violet shouted back to her 9 year old cousin, catching her as she jumps on her an squeezes Lucie tighter than usual, "I'm gonna miss you and Jamie so much!"

"We're gonna miss you too, Violet," James says appearing out of the shadows.

"Come over here shady and give your cousin a hug," Violet said to Jamie as she opened an arm for him. He flings himself at her and hugs her tight like she was hugging Lucie. "I want you to look after Tuppence and yourself can you do that for me, Gold eyes?" She asks James.

"I wish you weren't leaving but I promise I'll take care of her…" James trails off.

"Come on children, Violetta, Brother Zachariah is here to take you through the portal the Ragnor Fell created for you to get to Magnus Bane," Tessa says moving Jamie and Lucie off of Violet.

"Alright, I have to leave now," Violet says letting them go, giving them both kisses upon their brows, "bye Lucie and James."

James let go of his cousin hesitantly, over the ten years of James life he had made a bond with Violet. A different bond from what she has with Lucie, Jamie had always been different compared to other Shadowhunter's kids, but so was Violet. He connected with her because they were both anomalies, he was the son of a shadowhunter and a warlock and she was a offspring of a shadowhunter and a demon posing human, in many ways they connected, both had unusual powers that they didn't understand, both stood out at functions and Violet always his back no matter what.

 _Is she ready?_ Jem asks Will

"She'll never be ready for what the enclave will do if they find out what she is," Will said waiting for Tessa to arrive at the portal with Violet.

 _Have you told her yet?_

"No, Jem, it's your story to tell her!" Will says annoyed.

 _Not right now, when the time is a right, I will tell her…._ Jem trailed off.

"Jem, she's not as forgiving as you are! She can hold a grudge and hold a grudge well." Will states.

"Brother Zachariah, she's ready….." Tessa says as they enter the sanctuary.

 _Good afternoon, Violetta._ Jem says staring at his daughter.

Violet nods her heads at Brother Zachariah.

 _Follow me and I'll take you to Brooklyn, New York._ Jem stated waiting for Violet to step through.

Violet turns to look at Tessa and Will, she turns and hugs them both. Then she thinks about where she needs to be and steps through.

Brother Zachariah follows Violet through the portal and to Magnus.

 **Sooooo reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction belong to Cassandra Claire accept for the ones I have made up. (Towards the end of previous chapter an extra bit was added)**

 **(In this fanfiction Raphael is seventeen, it suited the storyline better I think personally as well as I always imagined Raphael older than fourteen.)**

CHAPTER 2

Brooklyn, New York City, NY, U.S.A, 1953

The door to Magnus' loft and Raphael turns to see a girl walk in. "Who are you?!" He says aggressively.

"Ooooo someone is feisty, you must be Raphael Santiago the new vampire….." she trails off, she looks at him up and down he doesn't look as scrawny and pale as Magnus described him to be through fire message.

"I will repeat who are you?" Raphael growled at her.

"Well, didn't your ma tell you it's not nice to growl at people, I am Violetta Bleddyn Wen Carstairs, high warlock of nothing," She sassed back at him.

"What are you doing here Warlock?" He demanded of her.

"Hold up for a second hot stuff, who are you to demand things of me, huh? You're the new vampire on the block correct?" She asks and he replies with a stern nod, "so that means I should be the one demanding stuff from you like how did you get yourself turned into a Vampire and are you trying to get on my nerves?"

"Hey…your annoying me not the other way around." He growled once again triggering he mood to swing from zero to one hundred in a second.

"Say God, I dare you to!" She yelled at him.

"G…ugh," he couldn't say, "G…O…..Ahhhhh." It pained him to say the word he knew in time like Magnus said that he wold be able to say it but he felt like he needed to prove something to this beautiful girl, her unusual coloured eyes had a draw to them that he could not deny, the ginger coloured hair shone in the light turning it into a copper colour. Raphael shakes the thought of Violetta out of his head.

"Nice try kid, better luck next time." Violet says with pride as her anger toward him fades and she turns around to go to her room but he catches her wrist.

"What did you just call me," he says pulling Violet back to him.

"I called you kid, kid. Now, I suggest you release my arm before I turn into a wolf and rip your hands off," he growled at him like he did her before.

"I thought you said you're a warlock," Raphael said quiet enough so only she can hear.

"I'm a different kind of warlock, sweetheart, just like you're a different type of downworlder, now if you'll kindly release my wrist from your grasp so I can go to my room it would be much appreciated." Violet says ripping her wrist once again from his grasp turning to go into her room.

The door slams shut!

Why didn't I just walk away? Violet thought to herself. Usually she was sensible and slightly sarcastic, it was unusual for her to sass anyone the way Magnus Bane did on occasion. She only sasses people who get on her nerves, which he did but in a way completely different from others. For a vampire, Raphael had the face of an angel, with pale honey coloured skin and black hair. For a month Raphael was all Magnus would talk to her about, this was the first time in sixteen years she had been back in New York since Will Herondale had died. So much had changed and there was so much she had learnt travelling around from place to place becoming a nomad. Until she wanted to wander no more and return to the safety of Magnus' loft.

"Magnus Bane!" Raphael growled at Magnus as he walked through the door of his loft.

Magnus turned his head towards Raphael, "Well good afternoon to you too, brooding." Brooding was the perfect word to describe Raphael Santiago.

"Who is that girl in that room?!" He raised his voice at Magnus.

"What girl in which room?" Magnus asks seriously, Raphael points to Violetta's Door, hanging from -the door is a dream catcher, Violet enchanted it to keep uninvited guest into her room, Magnus had never prevailed in opening the door.

Suddenly the door opened and Violet stepped out, "Sparkles!" She yelled commenting on his love of glitter as she ran to him to hug him.

"Little Wolf, how many years has it been since you've been home?" Magnus said squeezing her tighter. Violet was always a daughter figure for Magnus, like how he was a father figure to Violet, and it had hurt him when she had disappeared off the face of his earth for almost two decades. But he knew how bad she needed to find out about her powers and develop as a warlock more.

"Sixteen," she says releasing Magnus from her hug.

"Find out what rare warlock power you have, Little Wolf?" Magnus said smiling at Violet.

"Uhhh…Yeah, I'm a shapeshifter of sorts…" She smiled awkwardly looking down rubbing the back of her ginger hair, trailing off.

"Of sorts?" Magnus questions raising his eyebrows.

"You know how Tessa changes into beings, right?" She asks and Magnus nods, "I…. can change species."

"Species?"

"You know, like say if I wanted to be a werewolf, I could change into a werewolf, or if I wanted to be a shadowhunter, I can shift into one without changing my appearance. The only thing that I can't do is change into a different person or object." She said looking up at Magnus.

"Interesting," Magnus said scratching the bottom of his chin.

"So anyway, how have you been? How has New York been without me?" Violet said trying to change the subject.

"Okay I'll bite, I've been busy with things around New York and without you here it's been peaceful, quite boring actually. Or at least till this one started wreaking havoc in neighbours around the city," Magnus said pointing to Raphael.

"Shut up, you dumb Warlock!" Raphael spat at him.

"Hostile much?" Violet said growling at Raphael.

"Now who's growling?" Raphael started to stand up off the couch and laughed deeply.

Violet glared at him from across the room, as Raphael turned to towards the front door, she ran up and launched herself on top of him pulling his arm behind his back and pushing his face into the ground. "You're right I am growling but I'm also kicking you're ass!" Violet said pushing his face harder into the ground.

"Stupid Warlock!" He yelled using his strength as hard as he could finally being able to overpower her, switching positions so he's pinning her down.

"Oh no, what ever will I do the big mean Vampire has pinned me down," Violet said sarcastically as Raphael bared his teeth leaning down towards her neck.

"Your blood smells delicious," Raphael said to her, "I wonder what would happen if I took a bite."

Violet cringed, "okay that sounded extremely perverty,"

Raphael laughs than suddenly yelps out in pain.

Violet removes her knee from in between his legs and pushes him off her, "stupid Vampire!"

Magnus shakes his head as he sees the two fighting and messing around, "doesn't anyone believe in modesty and subtly anymore?"

 **Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, reviews and comments are welcome.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfiction belong to Cassandra Claire accept for the ones I have made up. (Towards the end of previous chapter an extra bit was added)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Brooklyn, New York City, NY, U.S.A, 1953**

 **3 weeks later**

"Since when did you smoke, Little Wolf?" Magnus asked Violet as she puffed Tabaco out of plum coloured lips.

"Just a little something I picked up, in North Carolina, in 1939," she said blankly as she puffs out another. "How is Raphael doing with the vampire clan?"

"Brooding? He is climbing the ranks but struggling with the concept of feeding off humans." Magnus replies adjusting his magenta coloured bow tie. Over the years Magnus' wardrobe had become more bold and daring, under a metallic purple waistcoat that was covered in a white swirly pattern was a green paisley shirt.

"Maybe you could help him with his struggle?" Magnus says raising his eyebrows.

"Are you kidding me? He is not struggling with feeding off humans, he feeds off them like they're his last meal!" Violet says throwing her cigarette on to the ground while stepping on it and smudging it in the dirt under her black saddle shoe. Where Magnus got more 'experimental' and bold with his outfits, Violet had gone for more rebellious look compared to what she would wear as a child. Exchanging dresses for tight black leather pant, an old leather jacket and button up blouses.

"Oh, wait no that was last month. Sorry the concept his struggling with now is self-control and leaving humans to feed off."

"What! No way, am I going to help another vampire with that struggle, they always use encanto on me and trick me into turning human so they can drink my blood!" Violet huffs as if she was about through a tantrum.

"You make it sound like you've been doing this for years when you only came back to New York three weeks ago." Magnus chuckles to himself.

"That's because for the past couple weeks Camille ordered some to teach the Newbie Vampires how to use encanto!"

"IDEA!" Magnus shouts out so loud that it feels like he is standing right beside Violet and stats to yell in her ear.

After the ringing in Violet's ear stops, she notices the look on Magnus Bane's face, a look that tells her that she is going to use her as bait. She hated this look, "no! I am not going to help him or you with your stupid plan you're concocting in your head." She said to Magnus politely and started walking away.

"You know little wolf those are the exact same ones you used two weeks ago," he says looping his arms around her turning her around in the opposite direction she was heading in.

"Why do I feel like this isn't going to end so well?" Violet whines pouting her lips.

Violet take in a deep breathe, she stands in the middle of the street outside of Raphael's community's church, feeling the blood under her skin change completely. She hated turning into a mundane, feeling a burning sensation making her skin crawl, she opens her eyes and combs her hand through her freshly cut, shoulder length, wavy ginger hair.

Today was a Sunday, the Lord's day. This meant the Raphael would be inside, Violet opens the door and strolls in.

 _I'm going to kill Magnus!_ Violet thought to herself. As she walks inside everyone is standing up and singing church hymns, so she sits down in the pew closest to that door.

Violet notices Raphael standing next to a tiny women and several little boys. _That must be his mother and brothers_ , she thought to herself.

Suddenly the singing stops and everyone sits down, the priest continues to speak of Jesus and his miracles, Raphael's head moves slightly to the side and his nostrils flare in and out several times.

Smelling a familiar scent that his smelt before, the scent was unique and pleasant, the scent belonged to none other than Violet Carstairs. _What is that Warlock doing here?!_ Raphael thought to himself.

"Mother?" Raphael whispered to his mother.

"What is so important that you take my ear's attention away from the Lord's word?" His mother whisper yelled at her son.

"I have business to attend to for a few minutes, maybe I be excused mam?" Raphael says turning his back to face Violet who kept signalling for him to follow her outside.

His mother turns her head to face to where her son is looking and she sees the young women with ginger hair. The young women looked quite quaint in a lovely Sunday dress that was a cream white colour, it was cover pink and violet flowers, it had a sheer pink ribbon wrap over her waist numerous times. Although the girl looked like she belonged here, her presence in the church felt out of place, in hurry to leave the church all most. Raphael's mother notices how the girl makes Raphael squirm, she smiles at her son, it reminded her of the way his father use to act around her back in Mexico over fifteen years ago.

"Seguir adelante, ir a su," she says giving her son a small push towards the girl.

"Gracias Madre," Raphael says standing up walking down the aisle towards Violet, grabbing on her wrist and pulling it along with him outside the church door.

"Woah, Raphe that is no way to treat a lady," Violet says ripping her wrist out of his tight grasp.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael says leaning up against the wall of the church folding his arms over his chest in the shade.

There was something different about Raphael than there was last week, he looked nice in his church suit and tie but that wasn't it. His skin was paler than usual, almost sickly….he hasn't been eating properly. "Dammit Magnus!" Violet said under her breathe as she inspected him. "Why haven't you been eating?"

"What makes you think I'm not eating?" Raphael says raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know maybe it's the lack of that lively golden tan you usually have? Or that you look anorexic?!" She moves closer towards him trying to intimidate him.

"I'm fine!" Raphael said through gritted teeth.

"Magnus said you moved passed the whole it's wrong to drink human blood thing, heck last week I saw you draining three gullible mundane girls," she glared into his eyes, "remember, I had to regenerate their blood before the conclave noticed."

"I never asked for your help!" He growled at Violet as he tries hard not to bear his fangs and sink them into her neck.

"Are you hungry? Is that why you keep staring at my neck?" She says softly moving closer to Raphael.

"Maybe….." Raphael says staring intently on her neck.

"I'll tell you what I let you have a taste, IF you tell me why stopped feeding and IF you start feeding regularly again." Violet offered him.

"I don't need you stupid blood!" He exclaimed, suddenly he starts feeling faint and his knees become week.

Violet grabbed his shoulders trying to keep him standing, "Yes! You do!"

"Fine, my mother started getting curious as to why I would sneak out late at night and thought I would disappear again. So I haven't been able to leave the house at night in four days and I can't go out in the day time for obvious reasons and –" Raphael was saying until Violet interrupted him.

"Where did you get angel blood from?" She pushes him into the church wall aggressively.

"Huh?"

"If you can't walk around in the day time how are you at church right now?"

"How did you know that I could walk around in the day time?"

"Are that ignorant, a sunray was shining on you through a stain glass window!"

"Those girls must have had angel blood in them." Raphael said scratching the back of his head.

"No wonder it took so long to regenerate their blood," Violet start to laugh bitterly, "oh the conclave will love this. Anyway back on topic if I can get blood for you will you take and drink?"

"Yeah okay," Raphael says without putting up a fight.

"Okay than," Violet says clapping her hand together, "so how do you want to do this?"

"Do what?" He says raising his eyebrows questioning her.

"Feed off me, duh! So wrist or neck?" Violet says nervously she hated doing this but her friend was in need.

"Ahhhhh….." he trails off awkwardly

"Ughh, Newbie," she says rolling her eyes, "neck it is." Violet moves her ginger hair to one side and tilts her head waiting for the fangs to sink in.

"Um okay…..you look nice?" Raphael says awkwardly as he pops out his fangs and holds her waist.

"Shut it and just drink," Violet pushes holding onto his shoulders.

And with that he sinks his teeth into Violetta's neck, there was something different about her blood it tasted sweet and sour at the same time. Usually sour blood would make Raphael grimace but the sweet taste over powers her sour just leaving the presence of the usually unpleasant sour taste there. Her blood becomes more and more addictive with each drop.

"Okay that enough Brooding," Violet says as she starts to feel weak.

Violet's words are just a muffled in the background, he sinks his teeth deeper, feeling Violet knees give in he lifts her up moving all his weight onto his new found strength. Violet starts losing control of her limbs and wraps her arms tighter around Raphael's shoulders enjoying the sensation of him drinking her blood.

"RAPHAEL!" A women yells out Raphael's name, it's probably his mother Violet thinks to herself.

This snaps Violet out of the trance and pushes Raphael away from her while still holding on to his shoulder for support.

"What the hell?" Raphael exclaimed as the blood dripped down his chin.

Violet takes in a deep breath quickly changing back into her true Warlock form, she grits her teeth muffling a scream of pain due to the burning sensation to changing back. Then, she raises her right hand as with a swish of a few fingers the blood has disappeared from around his mouth and from her neck.

"Raphael!" He realises the voice belongs to his mother, quickly he grabs Violet's face and crushes his lips to hers.

"What the h-" Violet begins but is interrupted by Raphael's lips.

"Rapha-oh," His mother says as she notices her son is kissing the girl he went outside with, "Raphael Santiago! Release that girl's face right this instant!"

Raphael lets go of Violet and turns her around to face his mother, "Oh ma I didn't see you there? This is….my…..girlfriend, Violetta!"

"Violetta who?" His mother replies.

Violet elbows Raphael in the stomach and glares at him, suddenly remembering that his mother asked a question she faces his mother and smiles, "Carstairs, Violetta Carstairs."

"Well hello Violetta, I am Guadalupe Santiago. Raphael's mother," she smiles at Violet, "it's lovely to meet you."

"You too, Ms Santiago…" Violet trails off.

Raphael scratches the back of his head awkwardly, "Hey ma where are the boys?"

"Oh yes the boys!" Guadalupe remembered, "I must go get the boys, well it was nice meeting you Violetta Carstairs, you must join us for dinner some time." And then she leaves.

"So I am I a great kisser or what?" Raphael says sarcastically.

Violet turns to him and then punches him in the stomach, "Shut up, hotshot...I'm gonna kill Magnus!" She mumbles under her breath, then walks away from Raphael back home to the loft.

 **Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belongs to Cassandra Clare except for the ones I have made up.**

 **A/N: This chapter took a long while to write and I apologise to those who have been waiting for a long time. If you enjoy this chapter or have any critiques please review down below. Also thank you to my best friend Hackett for editing this for and encouraging my ideas.**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Brooklyn, New York City, NY, U.S.A, June 1953**

Today is the day. The day that she is quiet, the day she hides from the world, the day that she regrets being born immortal. The day William Herondale took his last breath. 16 years ago was the only time she could remember all of them; the Herondales, Fairchilds, Lightwoods, Blackthorns and Carstairs in one place peacefully, not arguing about petty things. Even though they would make Violet smile and think about how wonderful it had to have such a big family.

On this dark day, she shuts herself off from the world and cries herself to sleep over and over until her pain fades. But the pain never does, she just buries it down with every other painful and fearful emotion she had ever felt. She transforms into an emotionless machine.

This morning everything is slow. On this morning she wears a bright yellow dress, hem dropping halfway down her calf. She ties her beige and brown bowler shoes and twists her copper orange hair into victory rolls and puts on red lipstick. On this day she refuses to wear the colour white as this was the Shadowhunter tradition. William was family somethings cannot be shared amongst family. She is no more a part of the mundane world as the Shadowhunter world and rejects the wearing of black. Today will be a day of celebration, not a day of mourning.

As she slips her cupboard brown trench coat over her shoulders, she opens the door to her room and she walks out the loft door quietly. Although it was summer, this day in June was always cold, especially at 4:30 in the morning. She wakes up early to avoid others and maintain her isolation. Only the spirits of the dead and occasional jogging werewolf would be walking the Brooklyn streets.

As Violetta walks down the streets of Brooklyn, she notices how the newly paved streets were not as fresh and clean as first believed. Everywhere she could see sins of the city washing up on its streets like a grey beach. Empty and shattered bottles line the gutters like dark shells, scraps of paper and other assorted waste sticking like seaweed. Violetta scanned the vacant street before turning down a dark alley. With a quick flick of the wrist, a portal is opened against the grey brick of an adjacent building. Without breaking her stride Violetta pierced the shimmering purple surface of the portal and seamlessly stepped into the tower which gave Bell Tower Park its name. She sat on the edge of the towers archways, dangling her feet off the edge as she observed the park goers below. Tears streaked down her cheeks and landed soundlessly on the pavers so far below. If only her feelings of loss and pain could escape her as easily as her tears.

-Magnus' Loft, Brooklyn-

2:00pm

Magnus' front door struck the entryway wall with a deafening bang, the force of a handmade Italian shoe, and the superhuman force of an angry vampire, leaving a door knob shaped hole in the wall. Raphael stormed into Magnus' loft with a look as dark as midnight plastered across his pale youthful face.

"Where is she!?" Raphael shouts at a seemingly oblivious Magnus Bane. Magnus is sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning's paper. Slowly the warlock folded his afternoon read and placed it calmly upon the table with a sigh.

"I really should start locking my door" Magnus sighs "Even though you and your bloodsucking friends will probably just kick straight through it."

Magnus rose from his chair to greet Church, who came trotting purposefully through his now wide open front door. Magnus walks into his living room with Raphael and Church in tow. He sits on his couch and rests his feet on the coffee table, Church leaps into Magnus' lap and he strokes the feline affectionately.

"What happens to be the problem that a kind, self-respecting bloodsucking gentlemen would come to me this time of day?" Magnus replies.

"Where is she Magnus?" Raphael demands again.

"I suppose you mean Violet?" Magnus enquires.

"Yes, of course, I mean Violet, who else could I be after?" Raphael shouts at Magnus. Churches ears prick up and he visibly tenses.

"She's out, wasn't here when I came home this morning at 5:00 and wasn't here when I woke up 2 hours ago." He shrugs.

"Where did she run out to?" Raphael moves with the swiftness and speed only a vampire can muster and stands above Magnus.

"I refuse to tell you, today is not the day to be a jerk Raphael, she'll be back by 5:00 tomorrow morning, and you can storm in then."

Raphael turns facing towards the wall that was once behind him. Suddenly he raises his fist in anger, his minds blacks out, and he finds his fist through the wall. He feels nothing, no pain at all, as he rips bloody and bruised hand out of the ridiculously bright coloured wall.

"Just what this boring old loft needed, a second vampire punctured wall." Magnus said sarcastically, as he stares ruefully at what once was his favourite wall.

"Magic it or whatever it is you warlocks do. I'm going to find Violet by myself since you won't help me!" Raphael says angrily as he storms out of the loft, slamming shut the door with enough force to rattle the coffee table beneath the warlock's feet.

-Bell Tower Park, Bronx, New York-

10:00pm

Raphael had been trying to track down Violet by her sent for the past eight hours. His search took him from New York City into the Bronx. _Bell Tower Park?_ Raphael thought to himself curiously.

Bell Tower Park was a part of land surrounded by a road, why would she be in such a public place? He thought to himself. As he looked around the only park bench and a few shrubs, where is she!

"What are you doing here!?" Violet says appearing behind him, seemingly from nowhere.

There was an anger in her voice….and a sadness. This anger and sadness is something he had never heard before, something he never wanted from her again. Although he'd hate to admit Violet was one of the only positive, happy things in his life that he never wanted to let go of.

"I came to see you; I need your help…" Raphael says trailing off.

"I told you to leave me alone today. If you really need help ask Magnus!" Violet yells at Raphael, her emotions hitting him like a rogue wave.

As Violet turns sharply on her heel and strides away. Raphael catches up to her quickly and grabs her wrist, gently enough not to harm her but strong enough to make her stop and face him. "What is wrong Violetta?" He grunts.

She stares at him quietly and sadly, this stare is a different one, a stare that makes tough Violet Carstairs look like a fragile porcelain doll, a doll that is waiting to shatter. Her breath becomes deeper and quicker; her violet eyes turn into glass.

Slowly Violet wraps both her arms around Raphael's waist, she buries her face into his neck and lets the tears fall from her eyes. Raphael is shocked by her reaction and is tense. Slowly he loosens up and strokes her head as Violetta continues to weep into his shoulder.

"Why does everyone I love die on me, why do they fade away?!" She repeats over and over into his slender chest.

Raphael holds her tighter around the waist and whispers into her ear

"I will never die and never fade away from you, Violet. I promise you that!"

 **\- Flash Forward, 54 years -**

 **Gards of Edom, December 2007**

The portal opened up at the Gard of Edom, Violet turns her head and sees Jocelyn in a cage. Violet rushes over to Jocelyn and reaches to grip the cage and rip it off.

"NO! Violet don't touch the ca-" Jocelyn says too late.

The tainted steel burns her pale skin, the burn mark deepens and crawls up her skin, starting to bind her skin to the cage itself. She muffles her blood curdling scream and shakes in pain, Violet notices mark crawling up her skin.

Violet grunts hard trying to release her hand from the burning steel, the burn starts to glow and it releases her. What the hell!? Violet thought to herself.

Suddenly she is thrown back away from the cage and into the ground.

"Violet go to Magnus, he needs your help, there's nothing you can do to help me," Jocelyn says sternly with a hopelessness tone.

"I'll be right back, I swear," Violet says following the sounds of muffled voices she heard earlier when she portaled in.

Violet runs toward the sounds, as she stops and hears him…. Raphael?

The more she hears the more her heart breaks, he sounds in pain like his dying…

Her eyes widen as she rushes around the corner of the wall she was hiding behind. As she comes from behind where she was hiding, Magnus looks over towards her as he kneels over Raphael's limp body….

"Violet…Vi…. I couldn't do anythi-" Magnus starts but Violet moves past him to a dying Raphael.

"NO! No. no. no. no! Raphael you promised me. You promised me!" Violetta yells as she breaks down over his dead body.

She crumbles and cries into his bloody chest, "please. I love you, you can't do this not after all we've been through, you can't d…d…" She struggles to say the words out loud, " Don't leave me, Raph please…."

 **This is a tribute to my friend, he passed away just last week at age 14, may he live on forever in his families and friends' hearts...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters in this chapter belongs to Cassandra Clare except for the ones I have made up.**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Bell Tower Park, Bronx, New York City, New York, U.S.A**

 **June 1953**

Raphael holds her tighter around the waist and whispers into her ear, "I will never fade away from you. Violet I promise you that!"

Violet lifts her head from his shoulder and moves her head towards his. Raphael's eyes lock on her lips as they move as they move closer to his own. He closes the distance between them and a sensation of heat she hasn't felt in decades suddenly envelopes her. Violet's lips are soft but firm still not willing to open up completely to Raphael. Her scent was intoxicating, a mixture of nicotine from cigarettes, peppermint and something unusually sweet. Wishing he could spend the remainder of his eternal life in this moment. After what feels like an eternity, their lips separate and Raphael pulls Violet into another tight embrace, her head tucked under his chin. He leaned back slightly and uses one hand to gently push her chin up so he could look into her deep violet coloured eyes. He presses his forehead into hers as he looks into her eyes.

"I've been waiting to do that again for a while now," Raphael whispers into her ear.

Violet gave a small laugh at his confession, "don't get all emotional on me now; don't want your clan finding out how much of a softy you really are."

Violet withdraws from their embrace and stands up with Raphael, "so what's this problem you needed help with."

"It can wait 'til tomorrow, today is your day off. Violet," Raphael replies. As Violet moves closer to Raphael a gust of wind knocks Violet off of her feet and flat on to her back. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her neck. "You okay, Vi?" Raphael asked as he helped her up, embracing her and pressing his forehead against hers once again.

"Yeah?" Violet says unsure of herself, a chill rushes down her spine, she shivers.

"I thought it was supposed to be summer, fuck it's freezing," Violet presses herself harder into Raphael's chest.

"Vi, its cold, but not that cold," Raphael said, suddenly noticing her forehead was scorching, he moves back replacing his forehead with is hand. "Violet! You're burning up."

"Stop it Raphael, I'm perfectly -" Violet started but all of a sudden she dropped out of Raphael's grasp landing on her knees and hands, curling into a ball, she screams in immense pain gripping her head.

"Violet -" Raphael tries to help her up. "Get Magnus!" Violetta screeches at Raphael, "get Magnus now!"

"I can't leave you behind, Violet." Raphael growls as he picks her up moving one of his arms under his legs and another arm under her armpits. "Do you think you can make it to Magnus' loft?"

-Magnus' Loft-

 **11:00pm**

"Magnus!" Raphael kicks open the door to Magnus' loft with Violet in his arms.

The door slams against the wall as Raphael rushes into the living room. He lays her down gently, Violet starts to shake violently, as her eyes shut tight in pain. Raphael presses his lips softly to her flaming forehead.

"Magnus, where are you?" Raphael yells into the silence of the loft.

Magnus emerges into the living room, dressed in a rose coloured shirt and brown trousers. "What happened?" Magnus says rolling his shirt sleeves to expose his bare forearms.

Raphael steps out of the Warlock's way and stood at the end of the sofa, at her head. "We were at Bell Tower Park in Bronx, there was a gust of wind, and she fell onto the ground. As soon as she stood up, her temperature went through the roof. She just started shaking like this in the past couple minutes." Raphael replied to Magnus with more emotion than Magnus thought Raphael could possibly ever produce.

As Magnus inspect Violet for any wounds or evidence that might be useful as to why she was acting this way. As he searched her neck, he noticed a small injection site from where a needle had been stabbed into her skin, he muttered some words in Latin and a small white light appeared in his hand. Magnus runs the light of her extremely pale skin and it reveals a sliver substance flowing slowly through the veins in her neck.

Violet began to shake more violently than she was before. Magnus closed his hand in a fist and the white light disappeared, a black bruise begun to appear from the injection site and it slowly began to spread across her neck.

"Raphael! Hold her still while I go get my spell book." Magnus said panicked.

Magnus quickly got up from his knees and rushed into one of the locked rooms in his loft.

Violet began to lose consciousness as her shaking got worse, Magnus quickly hurried back to Violet's side, corners of her vision were turning black.

Review or comment please!


End file.
